Never Underestimate Batgirl
by batchic85
Summary: When Red Hood finds Batgirl in his territory he isn't very happy. So now he has to make sure that she won't make that mistake again. But when he finds her, what will happen? And why does he feel like there's a connection between them?


Never Underestimate Batgirl

For the Red Hood, things tonight were going as expected. A few drug busts, bank thieves, and target killings, so yeah: it was a normal night for him. At least that's what it was until he caught _her _in his territory. Now anyone associated with the Bat knew that they should stay _out _of _his_ territory. Jason had heard of Batgirl and how good she was, (word on the street is she could take Batman down if it came to that) but just because she was a good fighter and was trying to be a bad ass didn't give her the right to come onto his turf. He was going to be sure by the end of the night that she would make a personal vow _never _to come back to his side of Gotham again. He was just curious as to what she was doing, so he hacked into her radio signal just in time to hear Oracle and said Bat having a little chat.

"Do you see him yet?" Barbara asked.

"Yes I see them, but I'm going to wait to see the supplier _and_ the receiver."

"Fine but- HEY! Did you just disable my cameras?"

"No, I didn't know you had cameras here. If you did then why are you asking if I've seen them yet?

I just wanted to know if you did. Great now if something happens I won't know if you need backup." Batgirl snorted at that. Well it wasn't a snort it was more of an amused sound.

"Backup? Who are you going to send? I'm the only one in Gotham right now besides you. Anyway I can handle myself, I won't need help anyway." She was silent for a minute just watching them down below. "Wow."

"Wow what?" A limo just rolled into the parking lot in front of the condemned building they were using for the trade. There were two lamp posts exactly twenty-five feet away from each other with only two lights on.

"Looks like Luthor's showing up for this one. I guess after the last couple failures he decided to observe what was happening." The limo pulled up and a tall brunette with a uniform got out of the front seat with a black case in hand. Mercy, Lex's personal cyborg bodyguard. Instead of going to the back to open the door for her boss, a bunch of muscular guys got out.

Maybe Luthor just sent her instead of going himself.

"Never mind, it was just Mercy." Jason guessed that the driver chick was Mercy and he recognized her as Luthor's bodyguard. Just what was so important, that they had to trade in Gotham and could it be useful to him? He decided that he was going to take the case and teach Batgirl a lesson at the same time. Take two birds out with one stone.

Perfect.

"Who's the supplier Batgirl?" A huge blond muscular man with a hockey mask on stepped out from the shadows with a black case of his own. This is all seriously cliché.

"Sportsmaster." A slow smirk settled upon her face "Things just got interesting. Talk to you later Barb."

"Batgirl I don't think- wait WHAT? Don't you dare even think about-!" She cut Oracle of mid sentence, and went back to focusing on the trade. The kids got guts. He likes that in a girl. Maybe he could keep an eye on her, see if she could last as long as Bruce could against him. Now that would be a fight he would look forward to, plus he could get back at Bruce by messing with his daughter. A plan was already forming in his head.

While Hood was still deep in thought, the fight began. Batgirl shot down and grabbed the case out of Sportmaster's hand. She flipped away and just stood there looking at him.

"Bad move kid!" Sportsmaster yelled, and threw a few knives at her which she dodged easily. She was upside down on her hands with the case on her feet.

"You missed me!" Usually this wasn't the way she fought, but if she could annoy Sportsmaster he might start making mistakes. He brought out his mace and started swinging it at her. She moved out of the way catching the chain on the third throw. Batgirl brought out a batarang and cut the chain. Suddenly Sportsmaster fell to the ground, and smoke was all around them. When the smoke cleared, everyone was gone except one person.

The Red Hood was standing about twenty feet away from her, with his gun aimed at her heart.

* * *

What do you think? Review and tell me what you want to see happen. I would appreciate at least 3!


End file.
